1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to roller skate assemblies and, more specifically, to a roller skate assembly with an interchangeable body which can be securely attached to a roller skate and, thereafter, removed and replaced by another interchangeable body if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different roller skate configurations have been used in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,706 issued to Thomas on Dec. 22, 1925 disclosed a roller skate with bracing formed to fit the shape of a shoe. The bracing consisted of elongated metal strips secured firmly to the bottom portion of the roller skate. A person's shoe was fastened to the roller skate by straps which extended from the metal bracing to the bottom of the skate. Straps were also used for the purpose of fastening a wearer's shoe to a roller skate in U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,566 issued to Collier on Dec. 26, 1950. Another assembly was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,188 issued to Gregory on Apr. 19, 1932. This patent described a toe clip and heel plate which were used to attach a shoe to the frame of a roller skate. However, none of the above roller skate configurations disclosed an interchangeable body which can be attached to a roller skate and, subsequently, removed and replaced by another interchangeable body if desired. In addition, none of the roller skate configurations described in the above patents adequately protected a person's shoe from dirt or debris.
A number of design patents have been issued which disclosed a variety of different roller skate bodies. Design patents which disclosed motor vehicle-type roller skate bodies include U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 228,356 issued to Taylor on Sept. 11, 1973, 232,108 issued to Krause on July 16, 1974, and 232,110 issued to Krause on July 16, 1974. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 191,363 issued to Williams on Sept. 19, 1961 disclosed a roller skate body generally resembling a locomotive. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 185,966 issued to Williams on Aug. 25, 1959 disclosed a roller skate body which generally resembled an animal. It is important to note that none of the roller skate bodies disclosed in the design patents mentioned above were intended to be interchangeable with other roller skate bodies.
Typical roller skate configurations used today consist of a roller skate boot which is attached to a roller skate. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 220,912 issued to Sessa on June 15, 1971 disclosed such a configuration for a two-wheel "Ice Hockey Roller Skate." Contemporary four-wheel roller skates typically have a boot fastened to the supporting frame of a roller skate. The boot may be easily removed from the skate by unloosening a screw or bolt which attaches the boot to the supporting frame.
Different types of recreational activities may require participants to change the configuration of their roller skates to meet the special needs of each activity. For example, some persons may desire that their roller skates generally have the configuration of a motor vehicle while racing each other. Furthermore, different skating groups or clubs may prefer that their members wear roller skates which have a particular configuration. This may be accomplished through the use of interchangeable bodies of different configurations which may be securely attached to a roller skate. Also, the configurations of the roller skate wheels may be varied to match the different configurations of the interchangeable bodies. Each interchangeable body would fit over a roller skate boot already fastened to a skate. As a result, interchangeable bodies would protect the roller skate boots from dirt and debris which may be encountered during recreational activities. In addition, interchangeable bodies may be easily replaced if they are damaged.
Roller skating at night is hazardous because it is difficult to see the person with the roller skates. However, this problem can be minimized by attaching a light source to each roller skate. This may be accomplished by fastening a light source to an interchangeable body which has been attached to a roller skate.
Accordingly, a need exists for interchangeable bodies of various configurations, each of which can be securely attached to a roller skate and, thereafter, removed and replaced by another interchangeable body if desired. Another need exists for interchangeable roller skate wheels which will match the configuration of each interchangeable body. A further need exists for a light source which can be attached to an interchangeable body for the purpose of roller skating at night.